1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and, more specifically, to storage devices that are attachable to rails or edges such as those defined by a wall of an above ground swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a long history of other devices configured for storing items which have issued patents. These devices range back in history from portable combined storage and display cases to hand carried configurations for carrying pool maintenance equipment.
A combined sample-holder and box-pull is described. The sample may be clearly exposed to view and readily attached or detached without interfering in any manner with the box cover. The sample-holder includes a case preferably made of tin provided with a glass front having in combination therewith an interior upwardly-projecting tongue constructed to hold a sample and a clasp to engage a box.
A garbage receptacle is described including a body having an open top, sides, and an open top having an automatic closure. The receptacle has an opening at one side. The body is provided with a bottom which inclines down toward the lower edge of the opening. A section is hingedly connected with the body at the lower edge of the inclined bottom and provided with side flanges. The flanges are adapted to lie against the sides of the body when the section is in the closed position over the side opening. A catch is adapted to hold the section in a closed position.
A jar or bottle holder having a body comprising a single strand of wire bent at one end to form a hook. The wire is coiled at one end of the book and extends downwardly to form one corner brace and bent to form a horizontal substantially U-shaped loop at the lower terminal of the downwardly extending portion to form a bottom for the holder. The wire extends upwardly from the bottom parallel to the downwardly extending portion and is spaced there from. The wire is further bent to extend across from the upper end of one parallel portion to the other, and pass through said first named coil, bent to form an upper horizontal substantially U-shaped loop coiled about the connecting portion and finally bent to form a second hook. A brace wire connects the lower ends of the parallel portion. A wire mesh is secured to the strand of wire and forming front, back, and bottom for the holder.
An auxiliary merchandise basket is described configured for the positioning of merchandise in a store. The basket is defined by heavy wire elements forming a box-like shape with sides and a bottom. The wires are preferably welded together. The basket has adjustable means adapted to position the basket relative to a supporting fixture and thereby adjust the basket to a level position.
A carrier bag adapted for positioning on a bicycle, the bag includes an enclosure of semi-flexible material and a substantially rigid, three-dimensional frame configured to provide a defining structure for at least two walls of the bag. The defining structure is configured to carry the load of the received within the enclosure. Elements are attached to the frame and function to attach the bag to the bicycle. The load in the bag is thus transferred to the frame and from the frame to the elements and bicycle frame.
A combination receptacle and holding device adapted for positioning on a hand rail of a fence of a veranda. The receptacle has four walls forming a front, a back, and two sides. The front also forms the bottom. A top is hingedly connected to the back wall. The holding device includes a plate shaped member in juxtaposition with the back of the receptacle connected to a top plate positioned at a right angle to the plate shaped member. The top plate is configured for positioning over the hand rail. A bottom plate is connected to a bottom edge of the plate shaped member and is configured for receiving the bottom of the receptacle.
A catch container for retaining items such as cuttings, sawdust, or miscellaneous other materials wiped from the edge of a work surface is described including a receptacle structure, a mounting bracket adjustably attached to the receptacle structure, and a sloped surface descending toward the receptacle from the mounting bracket. The catch container is configured for mounting against the outside of a drawer, for example, and under a work surface so that the miscellaneous material swept from the work surface is received by the sloped surface of the catch container. The miscellaneous material is then gathered at a base of the slope in the container by gravity or with the assistance of the user without splashing or spillage.
A free standing pool accessory storage unit is described including a frame having an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper and lower portions have a rectilinear configuration suitable for stacking. The upper and lower portions are defined by a pair of elongated side bars and a pair of short end bars coupled together. The upper and lower portions are connected by four stanchions. A plurality of net assemblies is including with the accessory storage unit with each net assembly including four meshed nets having integral sleeves configured for receiving the stanchions of the frames. In addition, detachable sleeves of the meshed nets are configured for being positioned onto the interconnected horizontally oriented bars to assist in suspending the nets.
A one-piece frame or bracket type device configured for storing a pool cover. The frame is connected to a swimming pool and has an arcuate and semi-circular U-shape configured for receiving a pool cover which is rolled off of a pool. The one-piece frame is connected to an underside of a terminal end of a perimeter pool wall and forms a concave arcuate shape towards the pool suitable for receiving the pool cover. The pool cover is stored at least partially below the edge of the terminal end. In operation, a plurality of the frames is positioned around the circumference of the pool to store the pool cover.
A hand held carrier for carrying pool maintenance equipment is described including a support bar connected to a shoulder strap and a substantially flat and flexible panel. The shoulder strap includes a shoulder pad, a hose strap, and a buckle for adjusting the length of the strap. The hose strap is configured for retaining a coiled section of pool hose. The panel includes a plurality of pockets configured for accommodating items such as a skimmer net type device, pool brush, and a vacuum head. The panel is fabricated of vinyl coated polyester or another substantially water-resistant and substantially chemical resistant material.
While these storage devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
It is thus desirable, to provide a swimming pool storage device that can be readily positioned at any point along a side wall of an above ground swimming pool or a nearby supporting structure such as a porch or patio rail, for example, using at least two clips. The storage device defines a large opening for the positioning of pool related toys and equipment. A bottom of the storage device defines a plurality of holes for the drainage of water and the circulating of air. It is further desirable to provide a low cost waterproof easily manufactured swimming pool storage device.